finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Figaro Castle
Figaro Castle (フィガロ Figaro) is a castle in Final Fantasy VI. It is located in the middle of a desert, and is ruled by Edgar Roni Figaro. Outside of the Gestahlian Empire it is the most technologically advanced nation in the world and is the dominant force on the northern continent. Story Ten years prior to the events of the game, the previous king of Figaro died, and it was rumored he was poisoned by the Empire. The king's final wish was that the kingdom be ruled jointly by his two sons, Edgar and Sabin. Sabin however was disgusted with the kingdom's focus on the king's successor rather than his death, and told Edgar he wished to flee the kingdom. Edgar told Sabin that they would decide what they would do via a coin flip: the winner could leave if he chose while the loser would remain to rule Figaro. Edgar used a two-headed coin to ensure Sabin won, and Sabin opted to leave and live freely. Ten years later, Edgar is publicly allied with the Empire, but this is only a ruse while he secretly supplies resources to the Returners, a secret rebel faction, using Locke Cole as a go-between. When a young woman, Terra, was rescued by Locke in Narshe after escaping the Empire, Locke took her to Figaro for shelter while they attempted to convince her to join the Returners from protection. The imperial court mage Kefka Palazzo came to Figaro to find Terra, and though Edgar insisted she wasn't there Kefka remained suspicious, and set fire to the castle. The castle burrowed underground while Edgar, Terra and Locke fled on Chocobos, evading Kefka. Later, when Terra went missing, the Returners used Figaro's ability to burrow under the desert to travel under the western mountains to Kohlingen. During the apocalypse, Figaro burrowed underground for safety, and was trapped when its engines stalled when a monster attacked the castle. As it happened, the castle was trapped near a sandworm nest, causing a crack in the prison walls. The Crimson Robbers used the sandworm tunnels to escape to the surface, while the castle underground was trapped underground for months, the inhabitants alive but slowly running out of oxygen. Edgar approached the robbers under the alias "Gerad" and took leadership of them. The robbers and Edgar followed the sandworm tunnels back into the castle, pursued by Celes and Sabin who suspected his true identity. Edgar revealed himself and the three killed the monsters disabling the burrow mechanism, freeing the castle to surface, while the Crimson Robbers assumed "Gerad" was killed by the monster and left unaware of what really happened. After the party acquires the Falcon, the player can return to Figaro Castle and travel in it again. This time, however, the castle is obstructed by something, which turns out to be the Ancient Castle. Once the castle stops, the player can depart to the cave to the Ancient Castle via the prison area. If the player rests in Figaro with both Sabin and Edgar in the party, they will view a flashback of the events of ten years ago telling the circumstances under which Edgar assumed the throne and Sabin left. Treasure *Potion *Phoenix Down *Antidote *Gold Needle Castle Basement *X-Potion *Hi-Ether *Soul Sabre *Gravity Rod *Crystal Helm *Royal Crown Shops Note: If Edgar is the lead member of the party, the player gets a 50% discount. | valign="top" width="50%"| World of Ruin |} Monster Formations Music "Edgar & Sabin" is the background theme that plays at the Figaro Castle, while "The Returners" plays briefly during the infiltration of Gerad's gang into the castle. Trivia *One of the rooms from the Online Lobby in Dissidia Final Fantasy is named Figaro. *One of the servers for Final Fantasy XIV is named for Figaro. *The artwork for the Tentacles boss found in the basement of Figaro Castle appears to picture Terra being gripped by one of the Tentacles, even though Terra cannot be in the party for this boss fight. de:Burg Figaro it:Castello di Figaro Category:Final Fantasy VI Locations Category:Castles